


As We Go

by Trichitillo



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: But whatever, Depression, M/M, Short, Weird, not really the beast and wirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: Wirt didn't know why he accepted that stupid deal anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I am really nervous. It's not really The Beast/ Wirt but it's implied? You have to squint to see it lmao. I hope you enjoy!

Wirt didn't like The Beast.

He was a tall creature, towering over those who stood before him and dared to waste a breath.

The Beast liked Wirt. He thought he was certainly useful for everything happening with the lantern; the lantern keeping him alive, that is.

They stuck together like glue on paper. No one could get rid of them because they both needed each other.

Wirt needs The Beast for his brother, The Beast needs Wirt to keep him alive.

Sometimes, they had to sleep in the same room. Everyone thought nasty things, hurting Wirt with those horrible words.

He hated The Beast. So, why would he want to be around him? The Beast tortured his poor mind, breaking it in pieces and making him suffer with every single step he took.

Those people were surely on drugs.

The Beast never talked to Wirt unless it was to hurry him up. Small child, he would think. He can't even tie his shoes.

The Beast often laughed at how pathetic Wirt was. No one knew how they worked. It was a win win for both sides of the party.

When Wirt would go to bed, he'd often pray that he'd get Greg back and go back home.

Little did he know that he was friends with Death and that Greg and him had died.

And that thought killed Wirt.


End file.
